


Safe Haven

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baker Kim Mingyu, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Eventual Smut, Gangster Xu Ming Hao| The8, M/M, Mentions of gangsters, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/ Lee Chan | Dino, Minor Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Minor Wen Junhui | Jun/Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Minghao is a gangster and Mingyu’s a baker. If you squint hard enough, you can see that they fancy eachother. (Honestly I’m not proud of this one, but I hope you read and enjoy it anyway)





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know where I was going with this, I feel like it’s all over the place and the smut is boring trash too.

“Take one more step and see what happens.” Mingyu warned with his spatula raised in a threatening manner. A glob of vanilla frosting dropped down the spatula and plopped down on the counter, Mingyu’s friends stared hungrily at the sweet.

 

He was baking cookies for a wedding he was hired to make desserts for and he had to make sure everything was perfect. He wasn’t going to let his friends (who decided to drop in unannounced) mess up anything. Hansol, Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Seokmin, and Chan all took a step away from the counter and groaned loudly. Seungcheol sat in a chair near the locked bakery door, smiling at the amusing scene before him. Junhui and Wonwoo simply whispered amongst themselves while drinking the hot chocolate Jihoon had made them. Jihoon sat at the counter, counting the money from the register, while Joshua took cookies out of the oven and placed them on the cooling rack. 

 

“But  _ hyung _ , your cookies are so  _ good _ ! Can I just have at least  _ one _ please?” Chan whined. 

 

“No, these are for a wedding the day after tomorrow and I still have to bake another two batches, decorate, and package everything. I don’t have time to make extra for you to scavenge!” Mingyu exclaimed, exasperatedly. Seungkwan pouted and glanced behind Mingyu before he gasped loudly, pointing at the scene behind Mingyu.

 

“How come Minghao hyung gets to have a cookie?! That’s not  _ fair _ !  _ Hyung _ !” Mingyu turned and indeed, Minghao was eating a cookie, he finished it and licked the crumbs off his fingers. He smacked his lips together obnoxiously and smirked at the five ‘beggars’’ in front of the counter.

 

“Unlike you, I deserve this cookieI had to work  _ hard _ for it.” 

 

“What does that even mean?! You're just sitting on the counter!” Seokmin complained.

 

“Well I don’t think you wanna suc-“ Minghao was cut off by Mingyu. Hansol snorted and Seokmin burst into giggles as everyone else rolled their eyes, no doubt having an idea of how that sentence was supposed to end. 

 

“-Minghao  _ is _ helping, guys. He’s  _ supposed _ to be putting his painting skills to good use and decorating the cookies while me, Joshua hyung and Jihoon hyung finish baking and getting everything else ready.  _ Right _ Minghao?” Mingyu stressed, his face already red from embarrassment. 

 

Who knows how much teasing he’d have to endure if Minghao had finished that sentence. Sure they probably knew, but that didn’t mean Mingyu wanted it voiced aloud and  _ confirmed _ . Mingyu knew Minghao was shameless and would take the teasing in stride, hell he’d probably even join in and egg their friends on. But Mingyu didn’t fancy his friends teasing him for letting Minghao have cookies in exchange for sucking Mingyu off. So, with some of the five seeming satisfied with Mingyu’s answer, Mingyu mentally patted himself on the back for his quick save. It wasn’t much of a save because he was being honest about Minghao decorating the cookies, but it was a quick catch to Minghao’s (likely intentional) slip up. 

 

“Well fine then. I’ll remember that next year when me and Cheollie hyung need a baker for when we renew our wedding vows.” Chan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest “Guess we’ll just find someone else to bake for the party after our ceremony.” 

 

Chan and Seungcheol had been married for about five years (Chan having married Seungcheol ((with his parents consent after some shady shit involving Seungcheol)) when he was still underage) and they renewed their wedding vows  _ every year  _ on their wedding anniversary. Seungcheol was loaded so they always made the celebration an extravagant affair, they liked to celebrate their love and be extra at the same time. Mingyu had been the one to bake for their after parties ever since their first wedding, when Mingyu had just started his bakery and catering service. Mingyu rolled his eyes at Chan’s childish threat, he wouldn’t  _ starve _ without the money he’d get for baking for their wedding, but Seungcheol paid a lot and Mingyu liked the cash. 

 

“Fine. How about this: I’ll bake you these  _ exact _ same cookies, with the  _ exact _ same design, the day after the wedding, if you  _ please _ just wait two days.” Mingyu attempted to appease the younger. “I’ll even deliver them to your house,” 

 

Chan grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet “That’s perfect Mingyu hyung!” He quickly grabbed Mingyu and hugged while swaying them both side to side. Mingyu lightly pushed Chan away, not wanting to get shot by Seungcheol for ‘touching his precious baby’ for ‘too long’.

 

“Okay okay, how many do you want?”

 

“Two dozen!” Mingyu got out a notepad and wrote it down.

 

“Okay, I’ll deliver two dozen to your house at 11:00 AM sharp.”

 

“Oh thank you so much hyung, you’re the best!” Chan bounced over to Seungcheol and plopped himself down in the gangster’s lap. 

 

“What are the rest of you still doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be begging Chan for cookies or complaining to Mingyu for not offering to bake you cookies as well?” Jihoon said snarkily. He was angrier and more temperamental than usual these days, not being able to beat people up on the daily because he was four months pregnant. 

 

“What he means to say is, shouldn’t you all be heading home by now? It’s late and dangerous to be out at this hour.” Joshua said as he went up behind Jihoon and placed his hands comfortingly over his boyfriend’s shoulders. Jihoon wouldn’t snap at Joshua for his display of affection, they had been together for so long that Jihoon was used to the American’s touchiness. 

 

“Yeah, especially with  _ our lifestyle _ ,” Minghao said, as he focused on the cookie he was carefully decorating. 

 

“I suppose we should head home now,” Seungcheol said, standing once Chan removed himself from his husband’s lap. “It was nice seeing you Mingyu, stay awhile when you come to the house on Tuesday. Goodnight everyone.” Seungcheol glanced around the room before leaving hand in hand with Chan. 

 

Everyone that needed to go home, left the bakery and bid all those that remained: Minghao, Mingyu, Joshua, Seungkwan, and Jihoon ‘goodbye’. Chan and Seungcheol were surrounded by Wonwoo, Seungcheol’s right hand man, Junhui, Wonwoo’s main bodyguard (and boyfriend), Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s main bodyguard (and best friend), and Hansol, Chan’s main bodyguard (and best friend). As they left the bakery to return to their respective homes. Mingyu lived above the bakery in a tiny two bedroom apartment, so he didn’t worry about going home late or the dangers in the streets. Once the others left, Mingyu got back to work with the others and soon after, Seungkwan too went home. They quietly talked amongst themselves while they worked, and after awhile Mingyu noticed how tired Jihoon looked. 

 

“Jihoon hyung, you can go home, we can handle this by ourselves. You too Joshua hyung, me and Minghao’ll be alright here.” 

 

“No, I’m fine. Besides, we’re almost done anyway.” Jihoon said stubbornly, he never like being the first to go home and rest when others stayed working.  Mingyu admired his work ethic, but Jihoon had a baby in the oven that came first before everything. Especially work. 

 

“Go home, get some rest. You and the baby need it.” Minghao said. 

 

“Come on Hoon, we’ll heat up some leftovers, watch a gory movie, and I’ll rub your feet while you clean your guns.” Joshua offered. 

 

“Okay,” Jihoon agreed, Joshua had tempted him with enough to make him forget his work ethic. Joshua always said the right thing to make Jihoon change his mind, it came in handy most of the time, as Jihoon was so stubborn. “Goodnight, Be safe you two. Call if you need  _ anything _ .” Despite Jihoon’s  rough gangster exterior, he was a very good and caring friend. All of his friends knew he meant it when he said ‘anything’, everyone loved Jihoon for that. 

 

“Goodnight guys,” Joshua said as he led Jihoon out back where their car was parked behind the building. Minghao and Mingyu said their goodnights and went back to work, in silence. The silence lasted a few hours, just the soft sounds of the radio playing quietly in the background. Minghao maintained a good speed and decorated wonderfully while Mingyu got the last few batches done and finished washing the dishes and counters. When Mingyu was finished cleaning and everything else, he started helping the Chinese man decorate. Mingyu’s lines were wonderful , his decorating skills were evidence that his culinary schooling didn’t go to waste in the slightest. It wasn’t long before the pair finished decorating everything.

 

“Finally!” Minghao said at he capped the small frosting tube he’d been using to finish decorating the very last cookie. He stretched his arms over his head, making his shirt ride up a bit, Mingyu faced the other way so he wouldn’t inevitably stare. Oh how Mingyu would love to kiss those abs and prominent hip bones, suck bruises into the tan, tattooed skin of Minghao’s torso. Feel the raised skin of Minghao’s scars on his lips, feel Minghao’s lips on his own as he pounded into hi-

 

“Now onto packaging.” Minghao sighed and started gathering the cookies that had frosting hard enough that the design wouldn’t smear or get damaged. 

 

“Actually, it’s been a pretty long night Hao. Let’s just package everything tomorrow when it’ll all be ready at once.” Mingyu said. He started covering the sheets of decorated cookies so that they wouldn’t harden too much overnight. Minghao did the same and they were done in minutes, Minghao grabbing his coat as Mingyu shut off all the lights and locked the front doors. Minghao walked to the back door and opened it, as Mingyu was opening  the door in the kitchen, that led to the stairs to get his apartment above the bakery. Minghao pushed his hair back (the small action distracting Mingyu) and opened his mouth to bid Mingyu goodnight.

 

“-do you wanna stay the night? I can make dinner and we can just- hang out,” Mingyu offered. He didn’t like the idea of Minghao walking home alone despite how close he lived (although that worry was kinda dumb because Minghao was a gangster so he could handle himself). Mingyu also just liked the Chinese man’s company, he just wanted to spend more and more time with Minghao. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” Minghao said, closing the door and making sure it was locked before following Mingyu upstairs to the baker’s apartment. 

 

“Besides, you’d just have to come back in the morning anyway to help me package everything,” Mingyu added on when they got to the top of the stairs. Mingyu unlocked the door, then let Minghao in before he locked the door and took his shoes off, Minghao doing the same as well as hanging his coat up. 

 

“It’s nice and cozy up here,” Minghao commented as Mingyu led him through the small living room and into the kitchen. 

 

“Thanks, I’ve lived here for about five years now.” 

 

“Do you think you’ll ever move?” 

 

“Eh, probably not, maybe if I have kids but I don’t see that happening anytime soon.” Mingyu laughed as he got ingredients out of the fridge to cook something quick. 

 

“Is that something you want? Kids?”

 

“I dunno, I like the idea of having them but the reality of everything makes it hard to want them.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Well, the area we live in is very dangerous, and most of my friends are gangsters and I just don’t think I want to raise a child in this environment, I guess.” Mingyu paused, hoping that didn’t come out wrong and that he hadn’t offended Minghao. “ I don’t want to leave either, this is where I got my life started, and I don’t want to give up my friends, they’re my family.” Minghao nodded understandingly.

 

“Yeah, I get that. I’ve always wanted kids but now that dream just doesn’t seem logical or fair to the kid yanno? But, maybe one day.” Minghao sighed. 

 

Mingyu felt bad for the Chinese man, Mingyu wasn’t in a gang (despite being friends with many gang members) so he could just move and leave it all behind. He could buy a new house or apartment and open a different bakery somewhere far far away, and he’d be fine. Minghao was in Seungcheol’s gang and had been part of the gang life since before he even left his home country, Minghao couldn’t just leave it behind. If he did leave, he’d just end up spending every day looking over his shoulder, waiting for someone to attack him. He’d spend his life worrying about his kid getting snatched or hurt or killed by old rivals that wanted revenge. Minghao likely would never find peace with his child even if he left and he’d  _ never _ find peace if he stayed. He was stuck. Just like Seungcheol and Chan, Wonwoo and Junhui, Seokmin and Hansol, Jeonghan and Jihoon. Joshua was stuck because although he wasn’t in a gang, Jihoon  _ was _ and he was having their child. That made Mingyu feel for each and every one of his friends, they were stuck. Even if whatever reason they’d gotten into the gang life for no longer applied, they’d never be able to leave. 

 

“Yeah, maybe one day.” Mingyu mumbled. They stayed quiet for a while longer until Mingyu informed Minghao that dinner was ready. They ate quietly, Minghao praising Mingyu’s cooking skills and thanking him for letting him stay the night. After dinner, they sat on the couch to watch a movie, but that didn’t last long. 

 

Soon after the movie started, Minghao stretched his long arm across the back of the couch and wrapped the long limb around Mingyu’s shoulder. He scooted close and rested his chin on Mingyu’s other shoulder, watching Mingyu watch the movie. Mingyu turned to look at Minghao and noticed the short distance between their faces. Mingyu’s eyes flickered to Minghao’s lips before he wet his own lips with his tongue. Minghao watched the movement closely before leaning in and kissing Mingyu. Mingyu closed his eyes and kissed back, reaching a hand up to cup Minghao’s jaw, tilting his own head to the side a bit.

 

They stayed that way for a while, lazily kissing and ignoring the movie playing in the background. Mingyu thought about how great of a kisser Minghao was and how he could kiss the gangster forever and never get bored. Minghao enjoyed their kisses just as much, letting out quiet noises every now and then, before he finally got impatient. He pulled away and stood on his knees on the comfy couch before straddling Mingyu’s lap. 

The elders hands automatically found Minghao’s thin hips and pulled him so that their crotches were flush against each other. Minghao gave Mingyu’s addictive lips a few teasing pecs before he moved to kiss the baker’s neck. 

 

Minghao sucked and bit at the soft flesh of Mingyu’s neck, enjoying how Mingyu’s prominent Adam's apple bobbed when Minghao bit the more sensitive parts of the elder’s neck. Mingyu’s hands squeezed Minghao’s hips before his fingers wandered beneath the shirt Minghao was wearing. He pushed it up a bit, prompting Minghao to remove it, the younger pulling back to pull it off, throwing it to the side. Mingyu studied the hard lines of muscle that covered Minghao’s torso and chest, eyes wandering and marveling over the tattoos and old scars that littered his tan skin. He noticed a scar on Minghao’s pectoral and immediately attached his lips to the soft skin. He kissed around the line that looked to be from a knife that sliced into Minghao’s golden skin. Minghao tilted his head back as Mingyu moved further up, mouthing up to the gangster's collar bones and on to his thin neck. Mingyu bit light marks into the tan skin, making Minghao tilt his head back and moan. Minghao’s long fingers ran through Mingyu’s hair, tugging softly at the soft strands. Mingyu’s flesh raised in goosebumps as the gangster’s fingers lightly scratched his scalp, Mingyu hadn’t known he’d like having his hair played with.  

 

Mingyu reached down to grab Minghao’s ass through his jeans, starting to grind their hips together. They found a good rhythm, both moaning at the feeling of each other's hard cocks pressing against each other through the fabric of their pants and underwear. 

 

“Wait, wait.” Mingyu said, stopping the movement of his hips against Minghao’s. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Minghao asked, he looked at Mingyu questioningly and waited for his reason for stopping.

 

“Nothing, just. Are we going- farther?” Mingyu tentatively asked.

 

“We can if you want to,”

 

“Do you want to?” Mingyu was relieved that Minghao wanted to go farther but he also needed a full answer. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious,” Minghao gestured at his hard on trapped in his jeans. “Of course I wanna go further, but only if you want to too.” Minghao smiled, suddenly shy despite the fact that he’d had Mingyu’s cock in his mouth only hours before, and the baker’s tongue in his mouth only minutes before. 

 

“How far?” Mingyu questioned, still not completely sure what Minghao wanted. For all he knew, Minghao just wanted them to suck each other off again. 

 

“Like, all the way far.” Minghao answered, half wishing Mingyu would stop asking dumb questions and fuck him already. But, he did think consent was sexy and he appreciated that Mingyu wanted to make sure that this was what they both wanted. 

 

“Okay good, me too.” Mingyu said, pecking Minghao’s lips before wrapping his strong arms around the younger’s waist, lifting him off the couch. Minghao let out a surprised yelp and grasped Mingyu’s broad shoulders that he was so attracted to. Mingyu carried Minghao to his bedroom and gently set him on the bed, pulling away to remove his shirt. Minghao scooted up the bed so he rested against the pillows, beginning to pull his pants off, tossing them to the side. Mingyu removed his own jeans before  _ finally _ climbing on top of the gangster, slotting himself between Minghao’s long and strong legs.

 

They started kissing again, this time their hands wandered each other’s bodies, grasping and feeling each other’s bare skin. Mingyu made his way down Minghao’s torso, kissing the tattoos and scars that littered his body, sucking bruises as he went. When he got to Minghao’s underwear he glanced up at Minghao’s face, after getting a nod from the younger he pulled the briefs off. Mingyu immediately took the tip in his mouth, sucking softly, making Minghao squirm a bit. He took him further in his mouth, mouth bobbing up and down on the hard length, Minghao lightly bucking his hips. Mingyu didn’t mind though, he liked knowing Minghao was enjoying this like he was, he spread Minghao’s legs a bit more and sat up, laying a soft kiss on the head before fully pulling away. 

 

He reached for the lube on the floor beside his bed, grabbing a condom from the top of his bedside table. Mingyu poured some lube into his palm, slicking his fingers up, placing one at Minghao’s entrance, pushing in. Minghao adjusted quickly and soon Mingyu pushed in another, scissoring them and stretching the younger’s hole out. Mingyu moved his fingers about, laying soft kisses on Minghao’s strong thighs, making the gangster squirm and moan quietly. Mingyu bit a few dark dark bruises into Minghao’s thin hip bones, more than pleased with the sounds Minghao let out. 

 

Mingyu finished stretching Minghao and slid the condom onto his own hard length, pushing in when they were both ready. As Mingyu pushed in, Minghao wrapped his legs around Mingyu’s waist, closing his eyes and sighing in content at the feeling. Mingyu let Minghao adjust before setting a slow pace, thrusting in and out languidly. Minghao wrapped his long arms around the baker’s neck, pulling their faces closer together so that he could kiss Mingyu’s soft lips. Mingyu angled his hips differently a few times, searching for Minghao’s prostate, he knew he found it when Minghao’s legs tightened around him, and Minghao moaned louder than he had all night. Mingyu then focused on hitting that spot with every thrust, reaching his hand down to jerk Minghao off while he fucked him. 

 

Minghao’s eyes fluttered as he moaned Mingyu’s name, his hole tightening around the elder’s dick as he came only minutes later. Mingyu’s hops stuttered as he followed only seconds later, fucking Minghao through both their orgasms. Mingyu pulled out and rested his head on Minghao’s chest while they caught their breath. Minghao’s fingers threaded through Mingyu’s sweaty locks, and for the first time in a long time, Minghao was content. He wasn’t worried about what he and Mingyu should call their ‘relationship’ with one another. He wasn’t worried about being trapped in the streets for his whole life, he was content, and unthinking. Mingyu was his solace, whether it be temporary or long lasting, it didn’t matter. In those precious moments, Mingyu was with Minghao, trapped in their blissed our bubble, their safe haven. Eachother. 


End file.
